TANGLED IN A SPIDERWEB
by Spiderfan1994
Summary: This is my original story plz do not steal.


Peter Parker was a brilliant scientist he was so brilliant that his father J. Jonah Jameson kept him locked in a tower because he was afraid of people using Peter for science. But Peter was 16 now and he wanted to see the floating lanterns that appeared outside his tower sometimes so one night he made a plan it was a very daring plan to sneak out.

At night it got dark which was part of Peter's plan. His father J. Jonah Jameson could not see in the dark as well as Peter because Peter also had spider powers. These powers also meant that Peter could climb out the window and down the tower and that was his plan.

Outside he ran even though it was a normal speed because spider powers don't affect speed. But he ran too loud and his father J Jonah Jameson woke up and screamed it's dangerous to go alone

And Peter screamed back I have to it is my dream you won't let me realize my dream because you don't think I can take of myself

It was very heartbreaking to leave his father J. Jonah Jameson but Peter knew he had to keep running. A single tear ran down his face and he went and hid in a cave where no one especially J Jonah Jameson could find him

At sunrise it got light and Peter went outside and headed to where the lanterns appeared in the sky sometimes.

Hey there! As he was heading towards the lanterns a voice made him jump. Not because he wasn´t aware that a person was near him because he could sense that with his spider senses. The reason he jumped was because it was the voice of a cute girl and he was always really awkward with cute girls because he was different from all the popular kids.

Who said that asked Peter. I know there is a person here because I have very high intuition (he did not want to say he had spider senses because Spiderman should not be revealing his identity to everybody!)!.

It is me the voice replied as a person approached to Peter. He could see that he was not wrong and the person was in fact a very cute girl. She had short brown hair very blue eyes and was dressed in a very cute white and blue combo that looked a little bit dated. As she waved at him he could not help but notice with his spider senses that her pinky finger was missing.

Did you come to see the lanterns too the cute girl asked as she approached him twirling across the square. I read about the lanterns when I was guarded in my tower and I really wanted to come see them so I opened a tear to a different dimension and here I am. Peter could barely keep up with what she was saying. Wait did you just say you were guarded in a tower too? Yes she answered did you? Yes answered Peter.

They looked at each other in the eye for what looked like eternity and it was love at first sight. Wait I forgot to ask you your name said Peter out of breath as he slowly but surely took her hand. My name is Elizabeth. That is beautiful said Peter my name is Peter. That is beautiful too almost as beautiful as the lanterns. Peter looked up and realized that the floating lanterns had started to appear. Grabbing Elizabeth´s hand they both ran towards them so that they could look at them up close.

They entered Paris which was what the floating lantern city was called and right away there is a gondola. They got on it the gondola and head out onto the big river called the seine. Oh I just love seeing the laterns Elizabeth said it has always been my dream to see the lanterns and also to see paris. Peter blushed and said me too but you are my dream now. Elizabeth also blushed.

However just then the gondola driver turned around and through off his cloak. Peter had totally noticed him before because of his spider senses but he had been to focused on Elizabeth to notice. He had short brown hair and was wearing a green sweater with some kind of gold x patch right over the heart and also green patches on the shoulders. What are you doing with my sister the man said. BRADFORD?! Shouted Elizabeth. You know this guy Elizabeth Peter said. Yes he is my brother Central Officer Bradford he is the leader of XCOM the army that keeps the world safe from aliens. I am hear to make sure that you treat my sister respectfully and don't try to take advantage of her. No I would never! Shouted Peter I am one of the nice guys

That's good but that's not the only reason I came to this city. What said Peter and Elizabeth in unison causing them to blush even more. I also came to this city because I heard there might be aliens here. At that moment another gondola drove very close and Peter could feel his spider senses tingling. There was a very thin man in a suit with sunglasses on the gondola and Bradford looked and shouted look out! It's the thin man! Then the thin man pulled a plasma pistol from out of his suit and shot Bradford in the chest. Arrrggh said Bradford and he fell off the gondola.

Next the thin man turned to point his gun at Elizabeth. She was not paying attention because she was crying because her brother had just dead. No said Peter and he used his webs to web the plasma pistol out of the thin man's hand. The thin man hissed and jumped away. We need to get out of here said Peter. That's easy I can open a tear said Elizabeth and she did that and they escaped.

When they escaped they were still in Paris and Peter said I can tell your hungry from my spider senses so let's go eat. I will pay. I feel we should split the bill because I am independent and also strong said Elizabeth. Okay said Peter.

Both of them were hungry but not too hungry and they wanted something light. They both orderd a chicken caesar salad with ranch dressing from a french café and they both drinking orange juice. Wow I didn't know you liked ranch Elizabeth Peter said. Me neither she said. They ate for awhile while trying not to stare at each other too much. You still have some ranch on your face I will get it off said Elizabeth. She leaned in and licked the ranch off Peter's face. Before Petere realized what was happening he was making out with Elizabeth across the table. It was very intense and romantic.

Later some music started playing and Peter said would you kindly have this dance with me? Yes. They did that and Peter was just wondering if they should make out again when an old man with a beard came up.

Oh no! said Elizabeth its Zacariah Comstock the leader of ADVENT. That's right and I'm gonna use my alien armies to invade the United Staes of America he said. I won't let that happen! Shouted Peter and he and Elizabeth ran threw another tear. But in this tear they were not in Paris they were in a new land called Duck Game! Comstock followed them. This is Duck Game said John Mallard. You must fight to the death now for the fate of the world. Comstock and his aliens will be on one team you and Elizabeth will be on the other. To make it fair Raiden and the jedi Kyle Katarn will also be on your team.

Suddenly there were guns everywhere and Comstock and his aliens already had some!

Peter used his spider skills to shoot webs and to use them to grab a gun but he was nervous and did'nt aim well and his web hit an alien who he knocked off the ledge. I DID THAT ON PURPOSE yelled Peter and then a gun came sailing his way and he heard Elizabeth shout PETER, CATCH!

Peter did catch it because he could be good at things sometiteims and then he shot a gun and and hit jedi Kyle Katarn whizzed past his face and hit jedi Kyle Katarn who fell backwards and exploded. Peter shouted OH NO and then ranto Elizabeth to protect her from the guns but Elizabeth was already aiming directly at Comstock and his him in the face. He screamed in agony and covered his face. He did not explode the way jedi Kyle Katarn did and Elizabeth picked up another gun and shot him again in the knee. Comstock screamed again and Elizabeth shot another alien for good measure bfore shooting him in the arm.

WHY WON'T YOU DIE she screamed

NANOMACHINES, SON he screamed

Peter Parker didn't need to be a hero but he was at that moment when he swung in having connected his web to a higher ledge and then swang in and kicked Comstock off the ledge. Elizabeth shot an alien behind her without even looking.

Did we save the world she asked

Probably said John Mallard But the only way we will know for sure is if you also win this race—

There is something you should know before you go said Braford. BRADFORD WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD said Peter. I am actually alive he said and I must tell you who you really are.

Do you remember the AP tattooed on your hand Peter? Yes he said it has been there since I was born. Well it actually stands for Anna Parker which is Elizabeth's reel name. See in our world you were called Booker Parker and you are our father.

NO THAT'S NOT TRUE said Peter. You know it to be true Peter he said. And now you must finish this race so we will even be born.

BBut why asked peter

Because time is nothing but a race Peter. It is a circle of loops and if you deviate from the loop then all is lost. You must put the loop back on track, Bradford explained

But there isn't a track said Peter

I know Bradford said sadly.

Peter stared ahead at the hellish excuse for a track which was made of jagged land and bumpy caverns that no human could fit on let alone a golf cart. In the distance he could see a spherical palace spire and he felt that he had to make it to there.

He looked sadly back at Elizabeth who he still had feelings forexcept now they were fatherly. "Who am I racing against? He asked Bradford and Elizabeth.

Yourself

Said Bradfor

Peter looked to his right and saw a boy who looked like him except he had spiked hair and a black suit. The boy revved up his motorcycle and said "I am you in the alternate timeline you have made by leaving your tower my name is Slater and then he winked.

He pushed the pedal on his golf cart and lurched onto the track and bumpety bumped his way through. He fell off a lot of times but each time was able to use his spider powers to get back on the trak but Slater also had spider powers and was doing the same thing. Finally they both reached the spire and he gunned it to make a daring jump.

He flew thru the air and then felt a THUD and thought wow I did it I landed on the spire but why was everything dark?

OH NO he thought I am trapped in the spire

He furiously banged on the walls as he felt someone land on the roof. How did this even happen? He rage-thought. This should not be possible even in a nightmare time race.

BUT I HAVE SCIENCE

Peter backed up his golf cart and then gunned it up the side of the circular sphere, and he rode around and around and around until he had built up velocity and then he aimed straight at the wall and burst through

As he sailed through the air he saw his alternate self below him and jumped from his car to his motorcycle, punching his enemy off of the motorycycle and into the abyss below. I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN SLATER SHOUTED

And then Peter reached into the cliff side and using his spider powers gently went down to the platform that was the finish line. He reaced it and cheared and looked up at his children, Bradford and Elizabeth, but then suddenly everything was white!

When he woke up he was in his bed in his tower again. Was it all a dream? Peter wondered.

He peeked into the hallway. His father J. Jonah Jameson was making pancakes. Everything was normal.

But Peter wondered, is this to be my life? 7 am, the usual morning lineup, start on the chores and sweep till the floor's all clean? Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up? Cuz that only gets me to like 7:15 ish and I will have a lot of days in the rest of my life until I have Bradford and Elizabeth—

Then suddenly there was a THUMP by his window and he closed his door so his father J. Jonah Jameson wouldn't hear and ran to the window where he heard the THUMP. There was a girl there!

She had long brown hair tied in a ponytail with a streak of silver in her bangs. She was dressed in forest greens and browns and had a lyre or a harp, Peter could not tell which because he only played guitar, strapped to her back.

She looked up from her perch. She was using arrows to climb up the tower. And she said Hello My name is Violet and I need a place to hide

OK said Peter My name is Peter


End file.
